Rosalie SHUT UP!
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Basically Rosalie says something over the line to Bella! Bella explodes and eventually ends up telling the Cullens about her crappy child hood! rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Does Rosalie Lillian McCarty ever shut up?! I mean seriously I'm sure I could like her if she didn't run her mouth so much. I could see through Bella's calm facade Rosalie was really upsetting her.

"...I mean Bella! seriously! How could you give up such a fabulous life?! I mean all your memories of your childhood? Your treating it like garbadge!" Rosalie shouted at her.

"Rosalie thats ENOUGH!" I shouted at her infuriated. Rosalie hissed at her.

"No! I don't think she gets it! Those memories should be precious to you!" SHe hissed again to Bella. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Maybe my life was garbadge?! Huh?!" Bella shouted as she got up in Rosalie's face.

"Oh whatever! Daddy and mommie split up! Sorry but that doesn't really make my top ten list of bad things!" How dare she?!

"Firstly you don't know anything about me! Which reminds me none of you all do!" She said adressing the whole room. "So how dare you Rosalie try to get up in my face about my decisions! I'm not scared of you! I'm not scared of anybody! So I appreciate what your trying to do but never tell me what to do! Just so you know my parents didn't split up. MY real dad is in jail! CHarlie's my uncle! And Renee's not my real mom! So sorry to burst your bubble Rosalie! But well! My life wasn't a fairy tale my child hood up til I was 15 is garbadge! Yes I'd love to forget that! Of course I would!" Rosalie's eyes widened. Bella....i mean I was so proud of her for standing up to Rosalie but she'd never told me about her childhood. Maybe this is why.

"Bella I-" Rosalie started.

"No screw you!" Bella shouted at her. She grabbed her coat off of the coach and stormed out slamming the door. Of course I was right behind her. I grabbed her gently by the arms,

"Bella...sweet heart...what-?"

"I'm sorry I blew up but I really really can't talk right now I have to go." SHe said as she hopped in the cab of her truck. MAybe she needed some alone time.

"I love you!" I called after her.

"I love you to." She sniffed as she shut the door and drove off. I raced back into the house.

"Rosalie when will you ever learn to shut your mouth!" I shouted.

A/N: Okay sorry this is sort of in your face!!! He he no pun inteneded. This is basically about ROsalie taking what she says to Bella way to far. Umm so Bella reacts badly of course and ends up telling the CUllens about her crappy child hood. Um I think that;s it.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I can't believe she went that far. I went under my bed and pulled out an old box that I'd brought with me. i opened it and pulled out my diary. I hadn't written in it since I was about 15. I pulled out the picture of my twins. Yes that's right I had twin kids. Darcy and Damein. My dad was also their dad. That was one of the reasons he was in jail. That's why I was so 'responsible' as my mom put it. My real parents forced me to give up my babies. They live with my cousins. MY aunt told me that whenever I got away from my parents and I still wanted them I could go get them and keep them. She loved me just that much. I have money....I have a job now at Newtons. They'd be about three years old now. My aunt promised to tell my kids about me and who I was. I opened my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Dad's passed out drunk downstairs on the couch and God only knows where mom is right now. Drew said he'd come over today. Oh hold on theirs a knock on the door._

_ I'll be back_

Love Bella

That was the night my father got arrested Drew told. I told him that I never wanted to speak to him again. Drew was my best friend there was no romance just friendship. But I realized months later when I first started living with Renee' and Charlie that I should have thanked him. But after Renee' and Charlie split up Renee's very first boyfriend began abusing me also it was as if I couldn't catch a break. But Renee' believed me when I told her so. She stopped dating for awhile and then came phil. He was amazing. I love him. For my 16th birthday they had gotten me a guitar and I used to write songs and play them for my 'parents.' About my old friend's situations. Like my friend Taylor was in love with her bestfriend and also my best friend Drew. We played that song at the talent show together before I moved. But of course there was no reason the change the name since we didn't live there anymore. We called it Tear drops on my Guitar.

I curled up in a ball and cried. Just then I heard a tap on my window. It was Edward I opened the window and as soon as he came in I pressed my self against him. He held me there as I sobbed into his shirt. He picked me up and sat down on the bed and put me in his lap. I blubbered out my story to him. He kissed my hair repeatedly. and murmured sweet nothings in my ear. That's how we stayed for the rest of the night.

A/N sorry about the short chapters. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I went over to Bella's to check and see if she was okay. Bella hardly ever cried. I looked into her window and saw her reading something and looking at a picture of two babies, twins probably. I tapped on her window. she opened it and i enveloped her in a hug. I sat her in my lap once I sat down on the bed, Through tears she told me her story. I nearly cried if I could. I hugged her tighter during certain parts. But when she told me of how her father raped her I growled so much I nearly scared my self. I'll kill that SOB. Her story was so sad. She had kids...kids that she loved dearly and whom she missed dearly. My poor Bella I admired her braverly and stamina. I admired how she could stand up through all that she'd been through.

BPOV

I woke up early to see Edward had left. Probably to change clothes. I didn't have much time then. I packed a few things in my suit case grabbed the money I had, my cell phone and left a note for Charlie explaining things. I was going to get my kids.

APOV

OMG Bella has kids....she's leaving. I checked the future to see if she'd come back. She would, but I know she doesn't want me to tell Edward.

Edward came down the stairs probably going back over to Bellas..Crap.

"Edward. I gotta ask you something."I came up with some stupid question,

"What?" He asked.

"Will you teach me to play piano.?" I asked.

"Um....sure later okay. I wanna go see Bella." He she was gone.

EPOV

I ran to Bellas house and her truck was gone. I followed her scent down the road. Bella was leaving Forks and I would follow her. I had to make sure she was okay. but first.....

I ran back to her house and found a note on her bed.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hopefully you found this before Charlie. Okay, so I'm leaving for a little while...I'll probably be back by Wendsday since today is Monday. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was a spurr of the moment decision. I promise to becareful. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I knew where she was going. I called Alice

"Alice did you know about this?" I asked.

"Of course. She didn't want me to tell you."

"Fine. Well whatever," I said as I shut my phone why wouldn't she want me to come with her. But I'd follow just to make sure she was safe.

A few minutes later

I was on my way to Savannah, Georgia after Bella. I'd booked a last minute hotel and was going to stay there until I found Bella.

BPOV

I was on my way to Savannah Georgia when I arrived....By the way I bought a plane ticket. Anyway...I was currently taking a taxi to my Aunt and Uncle's house.

" Thanks sir." I said to him as I handed the money to him.

"Sure..anytime." He smiled politely. I got out with my things and knocked on their door.

"Bella!" Shouted my skinny red cheeked redheaded Aunt Magdalin.

"Aunt Magdalin." I smiled at her as she engulfed me in a hug.

"How are you sweet heart. Come in hun." She said. I followed her inside and sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I should have called. I actually came to get Darcey and Damein." Her grin widened.

"Its as if they knew that you were coming. They were all so happy today. Darcey she won't speak at all. For some reason. You know. From my letters."

"Letters?" I asked. I hadn't gotten any.

"Tommy didn't give them to you?"

"No." I said.

"Well. Darcey! Damein!" She called from the back. "Mommy's here." I heard soft footsteps and then I wished that Edward was here. There was a knock at the door. Two kids ran into the living room. There was a little girl who had long brown hair to her waist and bangs she had on a yellow and pink stripped shirt with pink overalls ontop of it. She had my eyes and my nose and ears. She smiled brilliantly at me.

"Darcey." I whispered.

"-my." She looked at me. It was more of a question and I nodded.

"Yes I'm your mommy." I whispered as I sunk down on my knees to her level.

"Bella. Do you know this man?" Aunt Magdalin asked I unwillingly tore my eyes to the door.

"Edward." I sang as I flung myself on him.

"Hey there." He smiled with relief I guess he thought I was going to be mad.

"Yes. Aunt Magdalin this is Edward my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said as he dazzled her.

"Like wise." She responded.

"Well come in of course." She told him. I led Edward to the couch and sat down next to him.

"M..momma." Darcey said as she reached up to me. I picked her up. I kissed her cheeks. She smiled brilliantly.

"Come here Damien." I said. He waddled over to me. He had my hair but green eyes. I picked him up and handed him to Edward. Edward was postitively glowing. I was amazed and over joyed that he still accepted me after all that I told him.

"Bella would you come back here with me." Aunt Magdalin said. I handed Darcey to Edward. He smiled up at me. I followed Aunt Magdalin to the back. WE went into her bed room and she handed me an envelope and about 2 photo albums and a few small boxes with DVDs in clear cases. They were labeled by date and time.

"I recorded Everymoment just for you." She said. I started sobbing and she pulled me into her chest.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"Now in that envelope is all the money that I saved for you when you came back to get these little angels. Just promise you'll bring them to visit." She said.

"Aunt Magdalin I can't believe, I cant I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of those kids. I was on your side from the very beginning. And another thing. When's the date?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With you and Mr. Hot pants in there.? You can't just be dating."

"How did you know?"

"I know these things."

"Well his sister is planning it. August the 13th is the date."

"How's Renee' Charlie, and Phil."

"They're great."

"Now lets start packing. Oh I almost forgot. I have your old keyboard and guitar, and those Cd's you used to make. When your dad got haulled of I went to your house and got it. You should play something for us." I started to shake my head.

"Please the twins love that song. oh what's it called...oh If I ain't got you. That was one of the first songs you ever played. The twins hear it everynight before bed time. " i Couldn't deny her.

I did as she asked.

"Make it two....oh ok how about that song you wrote for your friend Abigail. Fifteen." She suggested.

"Fine. If I ain't got you and Fifteen." I said. She led me back into the living room and set my keyboard and guitar in front of me. Edward looked at me confused.

"I play piano. and guitar. I had to quit so when Aunt Magdalin came to visit she helped me with the lessons." I turned the keyboard and began to play. I played and sang both songs. Edward's mouth dropped.

"I hadn't the slightest idea that you could sing love." He said to me as he kissed me on the head." That was lovely."

"Oh yes. It was wasn't it. Bella were you planning to stay." My plans had been cancelled. I hadn't expected to find them so easily. I didn't even know that they still lived here.

"If Edward's ok with it we coud stay the night." I looked at Edward. He smiled at me.

"Anything Bella wants to do is fine with me." Then he leaned in and whispered.

"Alice said that it would be cloudy for the rest of the week."

I was finally....completely happy.

ITS NOT OVER.... EVEN THOUGH IT SOUNDS LIKE IT


End file.
